


Pants On Fire

by Bitchbonger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu and Shirabu fluff, Atsumu and Shirabu friends, Atsumu done, Cheating, Lies, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Atsumu happy, Sakusa has a small dick, Semi giving advice, Tendou bad at giving advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchbonger/pseuds/Bitchbonger
Summary: In which Atsumu finds Sakusa cheating on him with Wakatoshi. Deciding to leave without a word, he goes out and runs into Shirabu and the two seemingly get along(too well?). Later on, Sakusa throws a fit and Atsumu finally snaps.Also, this is a world where they all live in the same city!!DISCLAIMER!All Haikyuu!! characters belong to Furudate HaruichiI just own the plot.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa and Atsumu, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Pants On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I just got in a SakuAtsu mood and needed an outlet :) And then boom, Shirabu x Atsumu happened.

_Why._ Why was something Atsumu asked himself repeatedly as he saw _his_ ebony curls that belonged to a certain 6'1 wing spiker, signifying it was indeed Sakusa Kiyoomi. _His_ boyfriend Sakusa Kiyoomi. His boyfriend Kiyoomi kissing another volleyball player that goes by the name Ushijima Wakatoshi. Atsumu didn't expect this. Well, that was half a lie, he supposed. He began noticing Sakusa investing more of his time into Ushijima than their relationship, but he would never expect the germaphobe to _cheat._ Atsumu disliked that word.

Because the word didn't convey aching and betrayal. At the very moment, his heart throbbed and he felt more back stabbed than when Osamu decided he was to stop pursuing volleyball after high school. But nonetheless, despite what he thought of Sakusa in correlation with one another, he shattered every ideal Atsumu had thought of him. Sakusa was many things but a disloyal person was something he seemed not to be. 

Especially when reflecting on those nights he would spend whispering sweet nothings to Atsumu. The days he would _only_ let Atsumu embrace him, touch him, taste him. _Only is complete bullshit._ He figures, as Ushijima is doing all of those things at the moment in the corner of the party. It all makes sense now, as Atsumu was exceptionally stumped when Sakusa said he wanted to attend it this evening. He has an extreme dislike to public gatherings, but if it was for a certain top 3 ace, it falls into place.

With a bitter smile he leaves, not without taking a few shots of course. Hoping to find someone of comfort, he proceeds to wander the front yard of Tendou's home. Desperate, he spots the red head and wonders if he knew anything about Ushijima too having feelings for his boyfriend. Ex boyfriend? They haven't officially broken up and is it bad that Atsumu doesn't want to?

He doesn't want to, but he pushes his feelings down because he wants what is best for Sakusa. So he decides he will, in fact, end their relationship for Kiyoomi's sake. In Atsumu's personal opinion, cheating does not make Sakusa a bad person but it does definitely make him a bad boyfriend. His faultless picture of their relationship ruined but he still admires Sakusa for the hard work he has done and continues to do.

Is he dumb for that? Perhaps but he chooses to be mature if the other won't, even if other's descriptions make Atsumu seem like an immature fool he wants to prove them all wrong for himself. Ending on that thought, he heads towards Satori to question him of his new findings and get his view on them. Standing next to the peculiar middle blocker was Semi Eita. So, he knew if Tendou joked about it, Semi would take him seriously enough.

"Hey Tori and Semi Semi, so did ya know about Ushi Kun having feelings for Omi?" Atsumu slurred his words, Semi cringing and Tendou confused. "No? What, did you catch em kissing?" Tendou meant it to tease, little did he know it'd backfire. "Yeah, I did." Atsumu replied, shrugging and causing Tendou to have a mortified look on his face. "Which sucks, I mean I figured Omi wasn't really in to the whole boyfriend thing so maybe it's my fault I didn't end it sooner 'n now here we are." He stumbled upon most words leaving his mouth, Tendou pat his back in attempt to cheer him up and Semi cleared his throat. 

"It's not your fault he cheated Miya. You didn't cause him to, maybe you shouldn't have waited but he is very much capable of ending it on his part, don't go blaming yourself either." Semi cocked a brow, as if to ask if Atsumu understood. "Yea! And if you ever feel lonely feel free to join Semi Semi and me!" Tendou exclaimed, winking, which earned an elbow to the ribs by Eita himself.

Atsumu smiled, thanking them and wobbling away. Even if semi seems like he has an attitude and Tendou is quite weird, they're both good at giving sympathy. Which is something Atsumu is working on, giving it and trying to be less reliable on it. He accidentally slammed into another coconut head setter. Which he heard a 'Tch' from. "Sorry Shirabu, I think 'm a little tipsy." He provided an apology, in which the shorter setter rolled his eyes to. "Yeah yeah, your fine. You look like shit though." Atsumu scoffed, offended to say the least. "That's 'cause I just took five shots in a row, what's yer excuse for always lookin' like ugly?"

Shirabu scowled at first but in the end snorted. "I can't take you seriously with your accent." Shirabu said through his fits of giggles. Atsumu joined him laughing. "God I know. You actually aren't as much as a bitch boy as I thought." He said, ruffling the strawberry blond's hair. "You're still a piss boy." He replied, swatting Miya's hand away. Which hurt the twin, he shrugged it off and after walking away(not before begging for the smaller male's number, which he got after some begging) he decided to look for Suna or his brother.

After looking all over the house, he finds them making out in the bathroom. Slamming the door on them quite disturbed, he turns and decides to just head home. Sakusa was his ride so he'd have to walk but it was nice out and cloudy so he didn't mind. Just as he was about to leave, none other than Sakusa's cousin walked through the door. He seemed hurried and his eyes shot wide when they landed on Atsumu. He looked apologetic so Atsumu came to the conclusion Sakusa told him that he had kissed Ushijima.

"Leaving without Kiyo?" Komori asked him, already knowing the answer but attempted to cut the tension between their stare. "Yeah, I just want to leave early." He shrugged, guilty for lying but Komori dropped it and continued on with a little wave. "I deserve to treat myself right? I could go for some onigiri. Now that we won't be together, I can even get a cat!" He was trying to look on the bright side, he couldn't ever get a cat because Sakusa disliked animals and if the cat shed Sakusa would refuse to touch him even more.

*

Leaving the market, with rice balls and pocky, Atsumu walks to a park across the street and sits on a bench. Checking his phone, he has a few notifications from Shirabu, his brother, and Sakusa. He looks at his brother's text first which was basically just him scolding the blond for entering without knocking. Shirabu had just asked if it was "the annoying blond from the party", which he answered with a yes. Reluctant to open Sakusa's he decided to put it off for a bit longer.

Finishing the last rice ball and saving the pocky for later, he decides to find something to do. Then, it starts raining. Which makes him happier, if anything. He enjoys the rain so he stuffed the pocky in his pocket, it was a small box, and decided to dance around. He thought about how absurd he must have looked, some teenage boy dancing in the rain when it's freezing cold. He must admit he felt unbounded in a way, no boyfriend, no people, no worries. Just Atsumu. Not Atsumu and Osamu, Atsumu and Sakusa, just him.

He felt happy. He realized, happier than he had been in months. Now toppled over laughing at absolutely nothing, he feels as if he could finally beat Osamu in a fight. Like he can finally speak his mind to Sakusa. He wipes a tear from his eye and hears someone shouting his forename. Looking up, he sees coconut head from earlier. "You look like you just escaped a mental ward." He said, clearly puzzled on why Atsumu was lying in the grass while it was down pouring and wheezing at nothing in particular. Atsumu dusted the wet grass off of himself and gave the latter a cheeky grin.

"Do ya have 'n unberella?" He asked, shivering now but still holding his smile. Shirabu grimaced, handing him his own. Which Atsumu oh so kindly accepted while pulling Shirabu right beside him to shield them both. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the pocky and handed it to Shirabu. "There. Now I don't owe ya." Shirabu gave him a dirty look but took the sweet, opening it and putting one in his mouth. "Say, do ya think I could stay at your place? I don't wanna go home." Atsumu questioned, looking rather shy. 

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." Shirabu shrugged, eyeing 'Tsumu. "Thank ya. Also, what the hell were ya doin' walkin' 'round in the rain?" "Komori told me about you and Sakusa and encouraged me to check on you." Shirabu trailed off, looking at his feet. Atsumu got a sly smile on his face, ready to tease the other. "Oh, so ya care about me? How touching. Never expected ya to be a softie." He said, giving pats of the head to Shirabu, who was now flustered.

"I was gonna apologize for being a dick earlier but never mind, you seem perfectly okay." The Shiratorizawa setter frowned. "Well ya see, though I may seem okay, I am still hurtin'. I just don't want my pride to be ruined 'cause then my brother will call me a baby!" He whined, causing Shirabu to laugh at him. "You act like one so that makes sense." He remarked, making Atsumu put a hand over his heart representing the 'pain' he felt from it. "Ya wound me, Shi Kun." Atsumu pouted and Shirabu looked revolted, to say the least. "Shi Kun? God that's awful." Atsumu couldn't help but giggle because Shirabu looked offended from the horrid nickname. "Yup! That's yer pet name from yer's truly!"

Smiling fondly, Shirabu said a small 'Okay' turning on the upcoming corner. "My house is just a block down from here. Are you going to spend the night?" He'd never admit it out loud but he wouldn't want the taller boy walking himself home. It was raining hard and he just witnessed his own boyfriend kissing another guy. Thought Shirabu was snarky, he isn't terrible. "If it's okay with ya, sure." Atsumu replied, listening to the pattering of the raindrops. "Yeah, it's fine." Shirabu reassured him.

"Okay we're here. Take off your shoes please." He demanded Atsumu which hummed in response. "You want tea? Or food? My parents are gone so don't worry about them." Shirabu asked, heading to the kitchen. "Tea please!" Atsumu shouted from the living room, not daring to move an inch for fear of dirtying something. Out of habit he presumes from going over to Sakusa's. Shirabu returned with two cups of tea and gave Atsumu a weird look. "You're not a statue, you can move you know?"

"Thanks 'n okay." Atsumu, taking the cup, said. Looking around he saw all kinds of academic awards and volleyball medals. "So yer smart too? Man, my parents would kill to have a son like ya." He thought aloud. "I guess." Was all Shirabu could say. It was getting awkward fast, the only sounds are the ticking of clocks and the occasional sip of tea. He also notices Atsumu's phone persistently dinging indicating new messages.

"Sorry 'bout that." Atsumu checks and sees it is, indeed, Sakusa. Groaning, he tosses his phone on a couch a few feet away. "He cheats, that's great. Instead of makin' a scene I leave 'cause I know he gets uncomfortable with attention. I'm not even mad at him! Sure 'm sad but am I blowin' his phone up? No. What does he expect? For me to go along with it?" Clearly frustrated, Atsumu kept babbling and Shirabu was standing there uncomfortable and unsure of what to do and say. 

"Yeah. In a way you dodged a bullet though? If you were to stay together and be committed fully and he would have cheat, wouldn't that suck more?" Shirabu asked, Atsumu thought about it for a second. "Yeah, that's true." He nodded, Shirabu hummed taking a sip of his tea. "Besides, you'll find another guy, or girl? You're attractive? And not half bad-" Shirabu seemed unsure of everything he was saying and Atsumu cut him off with a hoot.

"God, ya seemed so insincere! Also, 'm fully gay." The smug blond chortled as Shirabu heated up. "Sorry, I'm bad at consoling others." Shirabu said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nah, yer pretty good at it!" Atsumu clapped his back. "Thanks." Shirabu said, his face was burning at this point. Atsumu's phone started ringing due to Osamu calling him. "I'll be right back." Shirabu said, excusing himself to get his composure back and to give Atsumu some privacy.

"Where are ya?" They grey haired twin asked on the other side of the phone. "'M at Shirabu's, why?" Atsumu questioned, confused on why his twin cared. "Kay, Sakusa jus' wanted to know." Atsumu's eyes got big. "Wait! 'Samu, don-" He got cut off with his twin hanging up. "Douche bag." he grumbled. "Are you done?" Shirabu called from the hallway. "Yeah. It was just my brother." He answered.

"What do you wanna do?" Shirabu asked, looking up at the other. "Movie?" Atsumu responded. "Sure. The remote is on the arm rest, just go on my Netflix." Shirabu told him, Atsumu mumbled an "okay". Shirabu collected both of their cups and returned them to the kitchen. "Hey, can i get a snack?" Atsumu called from the couch. "Sure, anything specific?" Shiabu asked, raising his voice. "No, I'll have anything." Atsumu shrugged. Tossing him a bag of chips, they both settled down.

*15 Minutes Later*

Atsumu leapt out of his skin and Shirabu got slightly startled when they heard banging on Shirabu's front door. "What the fuck?" Shirabu whispered, barely audible. "Miya, I know you're in there! Shirabu you twink, I swear if you touched him!" Slightly taken aback, Shirabu opened the door and in barged an obviously drunk Sakusa. "Why'd you leave without saying anything?" Sakusa hissed at Atsumu, who looked for shirabu but then saw that he left without saying anything. "Traitor." He whispered. "I jus' didn't feel like stayin' at the party is all." Atsumu shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant. That was a mistake because it pissed Sakusa off even more. 

"Bullshit. Did you come here to sleep with the little bitch or what?" Sakusa shouted, Atsumu was really tying to keep it together."No. He offered me 'n umbrella 'n I didn't feel like goin' home." Atsumu said, almost too calm. "Sure. Both of you are whores I wouldn't be surprised if he sucked you off or something." Sakusa started to catch and attitude. Atsumu was really trying his best to keep it together. "No. Shirabu isn't like that, neither am I. I think yer talkn' 'bout yerself Omi Kun. I saw ya kissin' Ushijima, ya know?" Atsumu said, rather matter of factly. "What." Sakusa spat venomously, it sounded more like a statement than question. He continued to grip Atsumu's collar. "I cheated? What the fuck do you thing of me exactly Miya? You're the one at some guys house on a Friday night!" Atsumu tried his best to keep it together but he failed.

This reminded him of when he was younger in grade school. He was quite the trouble make while 'Samu was a model student. One day Osamu broke a vase and blamed Atsumu for it. God, all Atsumu shouted that day was how Osamu was a 'liar liar, pants on fire!'. He wanted to desperately shout that right now. He has never felt so furious. He put his trust in the man. No, not man. Boy, and he continues to act like this? He's tired, so fucking tired.

"I think you're a piece of shit guy. At first, I didn't. But you're a shitty person if you don't take responsibility for your actions and accuse someone else of what you did. Also, I think that you're over dramatic with people being nice to you and you always responding like they just licked you or something and continue to swear at them. I know you have mysophobia but that's no excuse to be disrespectful. Adding to that, you have a small dick and your breath stinks in the morning." Atsumu declared, satisfied.

He said it all without his accent, and Sakusa was almost impressed. Shirabu was trying not to burst into laughter while cleaning the kitchen. Sakusa retracted his hand and just stared at Atsumu, not breaking eye contact for a second. Atsumu always gave in to Sakusa, but today he's gonna win. Sakusa is gonna listen to him. "And, I'm breaking up with you. I'll give you your stolen hoodies later this week. This isn't my house though so I can't tell you to leave so, Shirabu?" Shirabu walked out from the kitchen.

"Please oh so kindly get the fuck out. Thanks." With that, Shirabu left to the kitchen again. Sakusa was tempted to punch him in the face but what was he expecting? he finally got what he wanted, to get out of this relationship, but he was questioning each of his decisions of this night. He spun on his heal and trudged out the door, closing it and looked around lost. Deciding to go to Komori's, he left the neighborhood.

Atsumu was slightly disappointed. He was on an adrenaline high and wanted to fight someone. "Thank ya for ya help, Shi Kun." He said, hoping the other would come back out. "No problem. He was being a total dick. He needed to grow a pair of tits honestly, he didn't even own up to what he did." Shirabu ranted, Atsumu shrugged. "I got the last word so I don't care. Another good thing about this is I really don't have to fake his dick feelin' amazin'." Atsumu shrugged. Shirabu looked curiously. "Is it really that small?" Atsumu nodded, holding what seemed to be about 3 inches and Shirabu snorted.

Yawning, Atsumu stretched out on the couch. "You can take my bed. I'll sleep downstairs." Shirabu said, poking Atsumu's forehead. "Oh great 'cause this couch is uncomfortable." Atsumu sighed, relieved. Shirabu lead him upstairs to his room. "Jus' share the bed with me." Atsumu smirked. "Or do ya have dirty thoughts abo-" Shirabu, looking repulsed, shushed him. "Don't even start. but because I'm too lazy to argue, we can sleep head to feet." Atsumu shrugged. "Fine with me." Atsumu rolled over on the bed making space for the latter. Getting comfortable, they both passed out within a few minutes.

*

The next morning, both of them to lied down asleep. Shirabu was now entangled in Atsumu's arms due to the blond twin waking up in the middle of the night and changing positions. They were actually both very comfortable, though Shirabu would deny this ever happening if asked. Atsumu snoring and Shirabu's head in the crook of his neck, the memories of last night leaving their mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day! Ily <3 Not gonna lie, I kinda like ShiraAtsu? AtsuShira?


End file.
